naruto rebirth of agito
by ashlight41
Summary: haa meski males tapi tetep harus di buat ya -,-... naruto pemuda yang tak memiliki ingatan datang ke rumah issei dan hidup seperti layaknya anak biasa... namun ia bukanlah pemuda biasa dia. adalah pemuda yang memiliki cahaya harapan agito... bangkitnya jiwa yang tertidur...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 awaken soul...

Kediaman hyodou...

" issei-san kalau kau tidak segera bangun nanti kau bisa terlambat." Panggil pemuda berambut kuning dengan ramah kepada pemuda yang masih asik tidur di lantai 2. Tak mendengar jawaban dari lantai atas pemuda berambut kuning itu memutuskan untuk mengeceknya sebentar.

Tok...tok...tok

" issei-san aku masuk." Ujar pemuda berambut kuning itu sebelum masuk kekamar milik pemuda bernama issei-san itu. dan saat ia masuk is mendapati pemuda berambut coklat masih asik tiduran di atas kasurnya dengan malas meski jam weker animenya sudah berbunyi sejak tadi.

" issei-san sudah pagi cepat bangun." Tegur pemuda berambut kuning kepada pemuda berambut coklat yang masih tidur itu yang tak lain dan bukan adalah hyoudou issei.

...

Tak mendengar respon sedikitpun pemuda berambut kuning yang tak lain adalah uzumaki naruto, mencoba menegurnya sekali lagi sambil sedikit menguncang tubuh issei di balik selimut itu.

" issei-san." Tegur naruto untuk kesekian kalinya.

" ng... lima menit lagi bu..." gumam issei dalam tidurnya sambil menepis tangan naruto yang mencoba membangunkannya.

" naruto apa issei belum bangun juga?" panggil ibu issei dari lanntai bawah.

" sebentar lagi kami turun." Jawab naruto sambil sekali lagi mencoba menguncang tubuh issei untuk membangunkannya.

" issei-san ayo bangun." Tegur naruto untuk kesekian kalinya yang di jawab gumaman tak jelas oleh issei.

" hm..." merasa tak ada satupun usahanya yang berhasil naruto menccoba berpikir sejenak untuk mencari cara membangunkan temannya yang satu ini.

" issei-san ada senpai cantik menunggumu dibawah cepat bangun." Tegur naruto dengan pelan di telinga issei. Dan entah kenapa begitu mendengar'senpai-cantik' issei langsung terbelalak.

" senpai!" teriaknya saat tiba-tiba terhentak bangun dan berlari menuju kelantai bawah yang membuat naruto bingung harus sweat drop atau terkejut dengan kecepatan refleks pemuda satu ini.

" ibu, katanya ada senpai cantik menungguku? Dimana?" tanya issei dengan antusias begitu turun kepada ibunya diruang makan.

" senpai cantik apa maksudmu issei? Kau sedang bermimpi ya?" tanya ibu issei dengan heran.

Berpikir sejenak issei akhirnya tahu apa yang terjadi dan kemudian berteriak.

" NARUTOOO!" teriaknya hingga terdengar keseluruh rumah yang membuat naruto yang mendengarnya tertawa kecil.

Skip time langsung kesarapan...

" teganya kau membohongi pemuda penuh mimpi yang polos sepertiku. Kau benar-benar jahat naruto." Gerutu issei saat sarapan yang tampak masih kesal karena dibohongi oleh naruto tadi.

" daripada mimpi lebih tepat kelau di sebut nafsu birahi." Gumam ayah issei yang memperbaiki sedikit kosakata anaknya itu yang membuat issei sweat drop.

" habisnya issei-san tak mau bangun bila aku tidak bilang begitu." Ujar naruto dengan polos mencoba membela dirinya.

" tapi bukan berarti berbohong juga kan!?" teriak issei dengan kesal yang tak begitu di perdulikan naruto yang meneruskan makannya.

" hahahaha... jika ingin disalahkan salahkan hormonmu itu yang membuatmu bertindak bodoh seperti tadi." ujar ayah issei yang hanya bisa tertawa saat mengingat issei yang turun dengan tergesa-gesa membuka pintu depan dengan penuh antusias tanpa menyadari pakaiannya yang tak lengkap.(issei hanya mengunakan boxer dan itupun hampir lepas)

Mendengar perkataan ayahnya issei hanya bisa memerah mengingat bagaimana orang yang lewat di depan rumahnya mencoba menahan tawa saat melihat dirinya keluar dengan hanya memakai boxer dan berteriak maaf menunggu dengan penuh semangat.

Skip time issei POV...

" haaa..." desahku sepanjang perjalanan menuju kesekolahku academy kuoh. Sebuah sekolah khusus perempuan yang terkenal karena kualitasnya. Dan baru-baru ini sekolah itu baru saja diresmikan sebagai sekolah campuran, Dengan katalain pria sudah boleh di izinkan untuk sekolah disana. Dan itulah tujuanku masuk kesekolah ini yang baru beberapa tahun menjadi campuran sehingga rasio siswa dan siswinya sangat jauh berbeda.

Dengan katalain harem itulah tujuanku namun hingga saat ini...

" haa..." untuk sekian kalinya aku mendesah lelah karena beratnya kehidupan ini.

' TERKUTUKLAH SEMUA PRIA TAMPAN!' itulah yang selalu aku teriakan dalam hati setiap melihat para siswa tampan seperti yuuto kiba dengan mudahnya mendapatkan perhatian dari semua siswi academy.

" isse-san? Kau tak apa-apa?" tegur pemuda beramput kuning yang berjalan di sampingku ini. Ya dia adalah uzumaki naruto dia menumpang sementara di rumah kami karena beberapa alasan khusus. Dan salah satunya adalah keadaaan dirinya yang tak ingat apapun saat di temukan pamanku dipinggir pantai beberapa tahun yang lalu.

" tidak bukan apa-apa..." jawabku dengan memasang senyum yang sedikit terpaksa.

Langkahku tiba-tiba terhenti saat seorang siswi sma lain tiba tiba berdiri didepanku dengan tersipu-sipu.

" ano...kau hyoudo issei-kun dari kuoh academy bukan?" tanya siswi cantik berambut hitam panjang itu kepadaku.

" hai?" aku hanya bisa bingung saat gadis itu mengajakku bicara. 'Seorang gadis siswi sma mengajakku bicara ahh seperti mimpi... aku tak pernah melhat seragamnya namun siapa peduli dia sangat manis!' pikirku yang hanya bisa memikirkan hal mesum saat itu.

" hm... issei-san aku pergi lebih dahulu ya!" ujar naruto yang sepertinya untuk kali ini mengerti situasi dan keadaan sekitarnya yang sedikit mengejutkanku.

Dan begitu naruto sudah pergi menjauh tinggallah aku dan gadis itu berdua...

Apa ini semacam mimpi indah atau semacamnya? Kalau memang begitu jangan biarkan aku terbangun...

" ano... apa hyoudou-kun sedang berkencan dengan seseorang?" tanya gadis itu sambil tersipu-sipu.

" kurasa tidak..." jawabku dengan gugup.

" syukurlah..." desah gadis itu lega.

Pembicaraan ini...

atmosfer ini ...

mungkinkah...

" ano... hyoudou-kun kumohon jadilah pacarku !" ujar gadis itu dengan cepat sehingga aku tak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Tidak lebih tepat kalau aku tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

AKU BARU SAJA DITEMBAK SEORANG GADIS IMUT MANIS !

Skip time...

Pada kencan pertama kami, aku sudah siap memakai rencana yang telah kususun sejak lama.

Hahahaha, aku menyikat gigiku berulang kali semenjak kemarin malam hingga tidak ada tempat yang kelewatan. Aku juga membeli celana dalam baru karena kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Dengan sikap seorang jejaka, aku tiba di tempat kencan tiga jam lebih awal. Dan selama itu Aku menghitung hingga ada seratus perempuan berkacamata berjalan didepanku. Dan juga aku mendapatkan selebaran aneh dari sesorang yang tampak mencurigakan. selebaran itu seperti benda ilmu gaib aneh dengan simbol sihir dan tulisan "Mimpimu akan dikabulkan!" awalnya aku mau membuangnnya, tetapi tidak jadi dan karena aku tidak punya waktu, jadi kuputuskan kutaruh dikantung.

Ketika Yuma-chan tiba, aku mengatakan "Jangan khawatir, aku juga baru sampai kok" Tepat! Aku selalu ingin mencoba mengatakan itu sejak dulu. Dan Kemudian kami mulai berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Aku sungguh tergerak sampai-sampai air-mataku hampir menetes karena bisa berkencan sambil bergandengan tangan dengan seorang perempuan. Setelah itu, kami pergi ke berbagai jenis toko, menikmati kencan kami. Saat makan siang, kami makan di Restoran Keluarga dimana disitu Yuma-chan memakan Parfait Coklat, aku merasa kenyang hanya dengan melihatnya saja, aku merasa mengerti bagaimana perasaan remaja lainnya pada saat mereka berkencan. Aku merasa untuk pertama kalinya aku benar benar hidup.

Ibu, terima kasih telah melahirkanku. Ayah, aku mulanya khawatir kalau kalau keluarga kita tidak akan punya keturunan tapi sepertinya Ayah tidak perlu khawatir lagi.

Ketika aku memikirkan semua hal diatas, tiba-tiba sudah sore. Ciuman!? Ciuman sebelum pulang!? Kepalaku menjadi semangat hanya dengan memikirkannya! Oh mungkin kami bahkan melangkah lebih jauh... Hanya itulah yang dipikirkan seorang Siswa SMU mesum sepertiku sepanjang hari ini.

Kami ditaman yang jauh dari kota. Langit semakin gelap, dan tidak ada seorangpun selain kami. karena itu, aku mulai memikirkan hal-hal kotor lagi. seharusnya aku lebih banyak membaca buku-buku yang mengajarkan melakukan hal-hal yang lebih mesum dengan benar. Tanapa aku sadari Yuma-chan sudah jauh dariku, berdiri di depan kolam.

"Hari ini sangat menyenangkan"

Itulah yang dikatakannya sambil tersenyum.

Sial, dia sungguh manis. lingkungan disekitarnya memberikan suasana yang bagus.

"Hey, Ise-kun"

"Ada apa Yuma-chan?"

"Ada yang ingin kulakukan untuk memperingati kencan pertama kita."

Oh, yes! Ini dia! Saat yang kutunggu tunggu! nafasku sudah harum, dan hatiku sudah siap untuk itu. Jantungku berdetak dengan cepat sekali.

"Um, apa itu yang ingin kamu lakukan?"

Aaaah. Suaraku terlalu dalam. Dia akan tahu kalau aku memikirkan hal-hal kotor. Apakah aku gagal? Tetapi Yuma-chan masih tersenyum padaku, dan dia mengatakan dengan jelas...

"Maukah kamu mati?"

...Ummm, Apa?

"Ummm? Apa...? Maaf bisakah kamu ulangi sekali lagi? Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan telingaku."

Pasti aku salah dengar. Pasti begitu. Jadi aku menanyakannya sekali lagi tetapi...

"Maukah kamu mati?"

Dia mengatakanya lagi, sambil tertawa kecil. Frase yang tidak masuk akal. Aku berdiri disana sambil menahan tawa dan mau mengatakan "Lucu sekali Yuma-chan"

_-BASt-_ Sayap hitam muncul dari punggungnya. Sayap hitamnya mengeluarkan suara saat muncul dan kemudian menyentuh tanah.

Apa itu? Aku tahu kalau Yuma-chan semanis malaikat. Malaikat? Tidak mungkin. Apakah ini semacam drama? Sayap hitamnya benar-benar cocok dengan kegelapan malam. Ini pasti semacam ilusi. tapi aku tidak mau percaya hal seperti itu. Matanya berubah dari mata perempuan manis menjadi mata yang dingin dan menyeramkan.

"Waktu singkat bersamamu sangat menyenangkan. Seperti berakting pacaran dengan anak kecil."

Suara Yuma-chan sangat dingin. Suaranya seperti orang dewasa. Mulutnya memberikan senyuman dingin.

Buzz. Ada suara yang lebih berat dari suara yang dikeluarkan Game System. Benda itu mengeluarkan banyak suara kemeresek dan benda itu muncul di tangannya. Benda itu seperti tombak dan Sepertinya benda itu bersinar? Dan saat kuperhatikan dengan seksama Memang itu adalah sebuah tombak.

Kemudian ada suara angin diikuti suara mengerikan. Slash. sesuatu seperti menusuk perutku. Kemudian aku menyadari kalau tombak Yuma-chan menusuk tembus perutku. Dia melemparkan tombak itu padaku, tapi kenapa? aku mencoba mencabut tombak itu, tetapi tombak itu menghilang. Yang tersisa adalah lubang besar di perutku dan darah dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak keluar dari lubang itu. Kepalaku menjadi pusing, penglihatanku menjadi kabur. Ketika kusadari aku sudah terkulai di tanah. Suatu langkah kaki mendekatiku. Suatu Suara kecil mencapaiku. Itu suara Yuma-chan

"Maaf. Kamu adalah ancaman bagi kami jadi kami memutuskan untuk segera menyingkirkanmu. Kalau kamu mau dendam, dendamlah pada Tuhan yang menaruh [Sacred Gear] didalam tubuhmu"

"...[Sacred]... apa?"

Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku dan aku mendengar langkah kakinya menjauh dariku. Pada waktu yang sama kepalaku menjadi kabur. Lubang diperutku pasti fatal, walaupun aku sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit. Tapi aku menyadari bahwa kondisiku sangat buruk karena aku merasakan sudah hampir kehilangan kesadaran. Rasanya pasti nyaman kehilangan kesadaran begini. Tapi kalau sampai terjadi aku akan benar benar mati.

Serius nih?

Aku mati pada usia segini?

Aku bahkan belum hidup sampai setengan masa hidupku!

Bagaimana aku bisa tertawa kalau aku mati karena ditusuk oleh pacarku sendiri!

Banyak hal yang hilang dari diriku bersama dengan hilangnya kesadaranku.

Apa yang akan terjadi disekolah besok?

Apakah naruto, Matsuda dan Motohama bakal terkejut?

Apakah mereka akan menangisiku?

Ha-ha, tidak dalam seratus tahun... Ayah, Ibu... Aku belum melakukan hal yang bisa menyenangkan kalian. Oh gawat, tidak akan lucu kalau mereka sampai menemukan majalah pornoku setelah kematianku. kenapa juga aku masih memikirkan hal-hal itu pada saat hampir mati?

Tanganku masih bisa bergerak. Aku menyentuh perutku dan kulihat. Merah, merah pekat. Seluruh tanganku merah dan Semuanya itu adalah darahku. kemudian aku teringat perempuan ini. Setiap aku melihatnya, mataku selalu tertarik pada rambut merah pekatnya. Kalaupun aku mati, aku ingin mati di pelukan perempuan cantik sepertinya.

Apakah aku mengkhianati pacarku Yuma-chan? Tunggu, dialah yang membunuhku... Kalaupun aku mati, aku harap sebelumnya bisa meremas dadanya. Oh man, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan hal-hal kotor bahkan pada saat hampir mati. Sial. Mataku semakin kabur. Apakah akhirnya selesai? Sial hidupku sungguh buruk. Kalau terlahir kembali aku ingin menjadi...

"Kamu yang memanggilku kan?"

Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul didepanku, bersama dengan suaranya. Aku tidak bisa mengenalinya karena pandangaku sudah kabur.

"Sepertinya kamu sekarat. Lukamu... Ya ampun, sepertinya hal yang menarik baru saja terjadi. Jadi kamu ya... Ini benar-benar menarik"

Dia tertawa seakan menemukan benda menarik. Apa yang lucu sampai membuatnya tertawa?

"Kalau kamu mati, aku akan mengurusmu. Hidupmu akan menjadi milikku, dan kamu akan hidup untukku."

Sebelum aku hilang kesadaran, aku melihat rambut merah pekat didepanku.

Issei POV end...

Di saat yang sama saat issei di tikam tombak...

Saat itu naruto seperti biasa sedang membantu pekerjaan rumah ibu hyuodou seperti biasa. Seperti sudah menjadi rutinitas rutin baginya membantu perkejaan rumah dan mengurus kebunnya dibelakang rumah, naruto menjalanisemua itu dengan senang hati.

Namun hari ini saat ia tengah asik berkebun ada sesuatu yang terjadi...

" yosh sudah semua di tanam kuharap mereka tumbuh dengan baik nanti." Ujar naruto saat selesai menaruh benih tomat yang baru saja dibelinya dan bermasud untuk kembali masuk kedalam rumah. Namun belum berapa langkah ia melangkahkan kakinya tiba-tiba sakit kepala yang amat sangat melandanya tanpa sebab.

" ARRGHHHH!" teriak naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit sebelum akhirnya terjatuh pingsan dan hilang kesadaran.

End chapter...

Next chapter...

" siapa?" gumam issei sambil melihat ke arah sosok yang berjalan perlahan di tengah gelap jalan taman. Sosok itu berjalan dengan perlahan dengan sebuah belt yang menyala dengan terang dan mengeluarkan suara yang aneh.

Ia terus berjalan perlahan menuju tempat issei sebelum akhirnya sosok itu sampai kebawah cahaya lampu taman yang menyala dan menampakan sosoknya.

Ia mengunakan baju pelindung berwarna emas hitam dan perak. mata merah bulat besar seperti serangga raksasa, mulutnya tampak seperti mulut serangga dan dikepalanya terdapat sepasang tanduk berwarna emas. Ya dia adalah...


	2. Chapter 2

Haaa... menyusahkan menulis fanfiction...

Menyusahkan upload ke internet...

Menyusahkan update story...

Aku ingin jadi hamburger saja!

^^^^^ ketularan sorachi

Ahh btw thnks for review dan kalo ada yang nanya emang banyak yang ane yang sama ama story lain ... soalnya ma~le~s -,- ...btw untuk

Kirisakishin : yap memang ane buat mirip karena hampir sama sih latar belakangnya sama-sama punya masalalu yang menyedihkan T^T kan karena nonton agito ane jadi tersentuh dengan kepolosannya... btw nama orangnya shouichi tsugami ^^

Zukito : anda benar 100 untuk anda ^^/ banzai ! tepat sekali naruto kehilangan ingatan karena bertarung dengan seseorang dan itu berhubungan dengan masa lalunya yang ada hubungannya dengan rias ^^.

Dan tanpa biang gula eh buang waktu ini chapter selanjutnya ^^...

Ane tak punya hak untuk kamen rider,naruto ataupun highschool dxd

Awaken soul!

Chapter 2 kebangkitan sang legenda...

Flashback chapter sebelumnya...

Dia tertawa seakan menemukan benda menarik. Apa yang lucu sampai membuatnya tertawa?

"Kalau kamu mati, aku akan mengurusmu. Hidupmu akan menjadi milikku, dan kamu akan hidup untukku."

Sebelum aku hilang kesadaran, aku melihat rambut merah pekat didepanku.

Issei POV end...

Di saat yang sama saat issei di tikam tombak...

Saat itu naruto seperti biasa sedang membantu pekerjaan rumah ibu hyuodou seperti biasa. Seperti sudah menjadi rutinitas rutin baginya membantu perkejaan rumah dan mengurus kebunnya dibelakang rumah, naruto menjalanisemua itu dengan senang hati.

Namun hari ini saat ia tengah asik berkebun ada sesuatu yang terjadi...

" yosh sudah semua di tanam kuharap mereka tumbuh dengan baik nanti." Ujar naruto saat selesai menaruh benih tomat yang baru saja dibelinya dan bermasud untuk kembali masuk kedalam rumah. Namun belum berapa langkah ia melangkahkan kakinya tiba-tiba sakit kepala yang amat sangat melandanya tanpa sebab.

" ARRGHHHH!" teriak naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit sebelum akhirnya terjatuh pingsan dan hilang kesadaran.

Flashback end...

Ke esokan paginya...

" ah... dimana aku?" gumam naruto yang mulai kembali sandar.

" ini dimana...?" gumam naruto sambil melihat kesekelilingnya. Perlahan kesadarannya yang mulai pulih mengenali tempat dimana dia berada ini. Ya cat tembok, meja belajar , rak buku, lemari pakaian dan segala yang ada dalam pandangannya tidaklah asing.

Ya ini adalah kamar sederhana yang ditempati naruto yang tinggal di kediaman keluarga hyoudou...

" kau sudah sadar?" tanya suara pria paruh baya yang tak lain adalah misugi yoshihiko-sensei paman dari issei.

" ya... kurasa aku sudah tak apa-apa." Jawab naruto dengan ramah kepada pria paruh baya berambut hitam pendek yang merupakan penyelamatnya dulu itu.

" kau yakin? Apa kau mengingat sesuatu?" tanya yoshihiko-sensei yang penasaran apa mungkin pingsannya naruto ada hubungannya dengan ingatannya yang kembali, yang sayang di jawab gelengan kepala oleh pemuda berambut kuning itu yang langsung membuatnya guru dari universitas ternama itu kecewa.

" jadi memang karena serangan panas ya..." gumam yoshihiko-sensei yang sedikit kecewa dengan karena pingsannya naruto ini tak berhubungan dengan kembalinya ingatan naruto. Sejujurnya ia sendiri juga penasaran dengan ingatan masalalu pemuda yang satu ini. Tanpa identitas jelas tanpa ingatan pemuda ini benar-benar penuh dengan misteri.

" maaf tak bisa banyak membantu..." ujar naruto dengan menyesal yang membuat yoshihiko-sensei merasa tak enak karenanya.

" ah... tak usah dipikirkan. Aku yakin ingatanmu akan kembali suatu saat nanti." Ujar yoshihiko-sensei mencoba mencairkan suasana. Merasa pasiennya sudah baikan tak lama yoshihiko sensei pun memutuskan untuk pamit pulang. " sebaiknya kau istirahat yang cukup untuk hari ini naruto, kita tak mau kau pingsan di saat beraktivitas lagi." Saran yoshihiko-sensei sebelum pamit pergi keluar kamar pemuda berambut kuning itu yang membalasnya dengan senyuman yang di iringi anggukan kepala olehnya.

Setelah yoshihiko-sensei keluar kamar...

Naruto hanya bisa melamun memandang keluar jendela kamar.

Apa benar semua yang dilihatnya itu hanyalah mimpi?

Pengelihatan issei yang tertusuk oleh tombak cahaya oleh perempuan berambut hitam dan bersayap seperti malaikat hanya saja hitam?

Semua pertanyaan itu masih terlintas dikepalanya yang terus menganggu hatinya sejak tadi. namun mengesampingkan itu naruto memutuskan untuk membiarkan saja dan bersiap untuk beramngkat sekolah.

Dengan issei ...

"Bangun! Bangun! Kalau kamu tidak mau bangun, nanti... aku... cium lho"

"Ummm..." gumam issei yang sedang tidur sambil mencoba meraih jam weker animenya.

Pagi ini issei entah bagaimana dia telah kembali kekamarnya dan seperti tak terjadi apa-apa kemarin. ia merasa semua yang dialaminya seperti mimpi saja. berkencan dengan yuma-chan dan setelah selesai entah kenapa dia malah dibunuh oleh pacarnya sendiri mengunakan sebuah tombak itu terasa seperti mimpi...

dengan malas ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mulai bersiap-siap berangkat sekolah..

di saat sarapan...

" naruto kau pingsan?" tanya issei dengan nada tak percaya. Dia baru mendengar kalau naruto yang selama ini di kenalnya sampai bisa pingsan. Bagaimana ia percaya? Naruto yang selama ini selalu ceria, ramah, dan penuh semangat seakan tak ada lelahnya itu bisa pingsan? Sulit untuk issei percaya akan hal itu.

" hum... aku sendiri juga tak terlalu ingat tapi kurang lebih seperti itu." gumam naruto yang menjawab pertanyaan issei di sela makannya.

" kau ini ya..." issei hanya bisa sweat drop melihat bagaimana santai pemuda ini menanggapi masalah dirinya yang tiba-tiba pingsan kemarin. Terlebih lagi ia masih bisa makan dengan ceria dan santai seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

" ma...ma yang sudah lewat ya sudahlah yang penting tak ada yang terluka." Gumam naruto dengan ceria dengan mulut penuh makanan yang hanya bisa membuat semua yang ada di ruang makan sweat drop olehnya.

" tapi itu tetap saja tak mengubah fakta kalau kau pingsan naruto." Ujar ayah issei dengan nada serius.

" tapi aku tak apa-apakan?" ujar naruto mencoba membela diri.

" tidak boleh kau harus tetap istirahat. Hari ini kau tak boleh pergi ke sekolah kau harus istirahat untuk memulihkan dirimu." Ujar ayah issei dengan tegas yang jelas yang menyuruh pemuda berambut kuning itu untuk istirahat.

" tapi..." naruto mencoba membantah namun terhenti oleh tatapan serius dari kdua orang tua issei. " ... ha baiklah..." desah pasrah naruto sebelum kembali ke makanannya.

Skip time...

Dengan issei di sekolah...

Begitu banyak kejadian aneh menimpa issei semenjak mimpi buruknya tadi malam. Tubuhnya terasa aneh, kedua temannya entah bagaimana tak mengingat sama sekali tentang yuuma, dan perasaan aneh yang terus terasa menjanggal dalam hatinya sejak tadi.

" issei-kun." Panggil seorang siswi yang memecah lamunan issei.

" sona-senpai!?" teriak issei dengan terkejut saat melihat sona sitri salah satu gadis tercantik di akademi menegurnya. Terasa seperti mimpi baginya ia hanya bisa melongo seakan tak percaya.

" anoo... ada apa ya sona-senpai mencariku?" tanya issei dengan polos dan berusaha yang terbaik untuk menyembunyikan groginya.

" apa kau melihat naruto-kun? Dia tak terlihat disekolah hari ini?" tanya gadis berkacamata itu dengan nada serius yang sedikit membuat issei grogi dan sedikit terkejut.

' naruto brengsek! Sejak kapan ia berkenalan dengan sona-senpai!? Akan ku interogasi ia nanti mengenai ini.' Geram issei dalam hatinya yang merasa kesal saat temannya itu mengenal seorang siswi cantik seperti ini dan tak memberitahunya.

" issei-kun." Panggil sona yang kembali memecah lamunannya.

" ah, hari ini ia tak begitu enak badan jadi ia tidak masuk hari ini." Ujar issei menjelaskan alasan ketidak hadiran pemuda berambut kuning yang tinggal dirumahnya itu.

" begitu ya... terima kasih untuk informasinya ya." Ujar sona sebelum melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan issei seorang diri di lorong. Tak lama ia berjalan, ia kembali berhenti saat melihat sosok siswi berambut merah yang seperti sudah menunggunya di persimpangan lorong.

" jadi dia budakmu yang baru?" tanya sona sitri kepada siswi itu yang tak lain dan bukan adalah rias gremory yang juga adalah iblis sepertinya.

" ya begitulah menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya rias yang ingin mendengar pendapat teman masa kecil sekaligus rivalnya itu.

" tak buruk... kecuali untuk otak mesumnya." jawab sona sitri dengan mata tertutup yang disambut senyuman oleh rias yang tampak senang dengan komentarnya.

" oh iya, naruto yang tadi kau bicarakan itu. siapa dia?" tanya rias yang penasaran dengan pemuda yang namanya tadi disebutkan oleh rivalnya itu.

" hanya seorang siswa yang aneh yang setiap pagi menyirami bunga di taman sekolah." Jawab sona dengan datar sebelum melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan rias.

" kukuku sepertinya ada juga yang bisa menarik perhatianmu ya sona." Gumam rias seorang diri sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

Skip time...

Sepulang dari rumah motohama setelah menonton kamen rider pinky...

Issei memilih pulang duluan karena merasa tak enak badan dan sejak tadi. dan entah kenapa seharian ini tubuhnya terasa sangat aneh. Ia bisa merasakan tiba-tiba tubuhnya dipenuhi kekuatan saat matahari mulai tengelam dan malam tiba. Dan tak hanya itu Matanya menjadi lebih jelas dan keempat indranya juga menjadi lebih tajam. Khususnya mata dan telinga. Dia bahkan bisa mendengar percakapan seseorang di dalam rumah. Dan dia juga dapat melihat jalan meskipun tidak ada cahaya yang meneranginya.

" benar-benar hari yang aneh" gumamnya seorang diri sambil membasuh wajahnya dengan air keran di taman.

Issei yang masih kebingungan tentang apa yang terjadi kepada dirinya ini dan Merasa sedikit pusing Ia memilih untuk duduk sejenak di kursi taman dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya.

" apa itu benar-benar itu Cuma mimpi?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri tentang mimpinya semalam.

Tiba-tiba dia melihat seorang pria paruh baya muncul di depannya. Pria itu melihat issei dengan tatapan dingin dan Tubuh issei entah kenapa bergetar saat orang itu semakin mendekatinya. Disana, ada seorang laki-laki memakai jas yang melihatnya dengan tatapan buas dan mata yang menakutkan. Issei hanya berdiri sambil bergetar begitu merasakan hawa membunuh yang keluar dari orang itu.

'orang ini berbahaya! Kenapa aku harus bertemu orang berbahaya saat mau pulang' batin issei dengan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya.

"jarang sekali bertemu orang sepertimu di tempat seperti ini."

"...?"

'apa yang di katakannya? Jadi dia memang orang berbahaya! Sial! Apa yang harus kulakukan kalau dia mengeluarkan pisau? Aku tak bisa beladiri atau apapun dan aku juga tak pernah berkelahi sebelumnya!' pikir isei dengan panik. Dan tanpa sadar Dia mengambil langkah mundur.

"apa mau coba lari?siapa tuanmu? Pasti dia ranking rendahan atau dengan hobi aneh yang memilih tempat ini sebagai wilayah. Jadi, siapa tuanmu?"

Issei tak mengerti apa yang di bicarakannya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Issei segera berbalik dan berlari kearah dia datang dengan kecepatan penuh. Dia terus berlari selama kira-kira 15 menit sebelum akhirnya Dia berhenti dan mulai berjalan karena kelelahan. Dan saat sadar Dia sampai di kolam pancuran yang berada di tengah taman. Tempat ini adalah tempat yang ada di mimpinya saat dia dibunuh pacarnya dalam mimpi. Atau setidaklah itulah yang dipikirkannya sampai...

Hawa dingin...

Issei merasakan hawa dingin di belakangnya. Dia berbalik perlahan dan dia melihat bulu hitam jatuh di depannya bersamaan dengan orang misterius tadi yang tiba-tiba mendarat tepat didepannya kembali. Dan secara insting issei menjaga jarak dari orang itu.

"kamu pikir aku akan membiarkanmu lari. Karena inilah aku benci makhluk rendahan. Mereka memang merepotkan."

Orang yang muncul di depannya adalah pria mencurigakan tadi dan dia terbang? Ada sepasang sayap hitam di punggungnya. Kemudian issei teringat bahwa dia seperti yuma-chan yang berada di mimpinya.

"hmph.. aku tak merasakan keberadaan tuanmu atau pun kelompokmu. Jadi, tak masalah jika aku membunuhmu." Pria itu mengumamkan sesuatu yang tak terlalu di dengar issei.

Dia mengangkat tangnnya dan cahaya berkumpul di sana. Di sertai suara bising terdengar keras sebelum cahaya mulai berkumpul menjadi sebuah tombak yang hampir sama dengan yang dimiliki yuma.

"namaku donnasiege. Ingatlah itu adalah nama orang yang akan...MEMBUNUHMU." ujarnya sebelum melempar tombaknya ke arah issei.

' celaka!' dengan mengumpulkan semua keberanian issei mencoba menghindari tombak itu dan berhasil. Kemampuan tubuhnya yan meninggkat entah bagaimana, membuat ia bisa menghindari tombak itu.

Sementara itu dengan naruto...

" sudah kubilang kau istirahat saja naruto." Ujar ibu issei yang merasa tak enak dengan bantuan naruto yang tetap membantunya dengan pekerjaan rumah meskipun belum lama ia pingsan(lebih tepatnya kemarin).

" tak apa-apa bibi... tubuhku jauh lebih baik jika di buat tergerak." Jawab naruto yang sedang mencuci piring sambil tersenyum yang membuat ibunda issei hanya bisa menyerah dengan kekeras kepalaan pemuda yang satu ini.

" ha... baiklah tapi jangan terlalu paksakan dirimu naruto. Kami tak ingin kau pingsan lagi." Ujar ibu issei mengingatkan yang dijawab anggukan oleh naruto sebelum pergi ke kebunnya setelah selesai membantu di dapur.

Di kebun belakang keluarga hyoudo...

" nah... kalian pasti lapar ya? Tunggu sebentar ya aku akan segera menyirami kalian." Ujar naruto kepada tanaman yang ada di kebun dengan ramah sambil mempersiapkan peralatan untuk merawat kebunnya yang biasa.

Skip time sore mejelang malam hari disaat issei tengah diserang malaikat jatuh...

" yosh semua sudah selesai! Sekarang..." gumam naruto yang berniat masuk kedalam rumah namun terhenti saat dirinya merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti kemarin. Dan tanpa pikir panjang naruto segera berlari keluar rumah.

Dengan issei...

" tidak buruk juga..." puji mlaikat jatuh bernama donnasiege itu kepada issei yang berhasil menghindari lemparan tombaknya. " tapi apa kau bisa menghindari yang kedua!" teriak donnasiege sebelum melemparkan lagi tombak cahayanya dengan kecepatan yang lebih tinggi.

' celaka!?' gumam issei yang berusaha menghindarinya namun gagal. Tombak itu menyerempet bahu kanannya dan membuatnya mengeluarkan darah yang lumayan.

" arrgghh!?" teriak issei yang merasa kesakitan dari luka itu. luka yang seharusnya tak terlalu menyakitkan itu entah kenapa terasa sangat sakit kali ini.

" pasti menyakitkan bukan? Tombak cahaya ini terasa lebih menyakitkan untuk kaum iblis rendah seperti kau..." gumam donnasiege dengan seringai menyeramkan yang membuat issei ketakutan. " nah sekarang..." donnasiege kembali memanggil satu lagi tombak dan bermaksud melemparkannya kearah issei sebelum...

SIIIIIIIING...

Sebuah bunyi aneh menghentikannya...

Melihat kearah sumber bunyi itu ia mendapati sesosok pria tengah berjalan mendekati mereka dengan perlahan.

" siapa?" gumam issei sambil melihat ke arah sosok yang berjalan perlahan di tengah gelap jalan taman. Sosok itu berjalan dengan perlahan dengan sebuah belt yang menyala dengan terang dan mengeluarkan suara yang aneh.

Ia terus berjalan perlahan menuju tempat issei sebelum akhirnya sosok itu sampai kebawah cahaya lampu taman yang menyala dan menampakan sosoknya.

Ia mengunakan baju pelindung berwarna emas hitam dan perak. mata merah bulat besar seperti serangga raksasa, mulutnya tampak seperti mulut serangga dan dikepalanya terdapat sepasang tanduk berwarna emas. Ya dia adalah...

" agito!?" teriak malaikat jatuh itu dengan terkejut saat melihat sosok di depannya itu.

[insert ending theme kamen rider agito believe youself]

Ya dia adalah agito sosok yang dahulu berdiri untuk melindungi yang lemah dari perang antar tiga fraksi...

" grr..." geram donnasiege mulai menampakan ketakutannya saat perlahan sosok bernama agito itu.

"a..gito?" gumam issei mengulang apa yang didengarnya dari malaikat jatuh yang coba membunuhnya itu.

" haaaa!" tanpa peringatan donnasiege langsung saja melemparkan tombak cahaya yang ada ditangannya ke arah agito yang dengan mudah di hindari agito yang melihat dengan jelas serangan itu. namun belum berhenti disitu donnasiege menerjang kearah agito dengan tombak di kedua tangannya.

Mencoba menusuk agito dengan tombak di tangan kirinya namun dengan mudahnya agito memutari tubuhnya untuk menghindar dan memberikan satu pukulan siku ke bagian belakang kepala malaikat jatuh itu. tak menyerah donnasiege mencoba kembali menerjang dengan tombak di tangan kanannya yang dengan mudahnya ditangkap pergelangan tangannya oleh agito.

" ugh!?" geram donnasiege yang merasakan sakit dari pergelangan tangannya yang di gengam oleh agito dan membuatnya menjatuhkan kedua tombaknya.

' hebat...' hanya itu yang bisa di ucapkan issei dalam hatinya saat melihat pertarungan keduanya yang terjadi dalam sekejap itu.

Tak membuang waktu agito segera melempar donnasiege dengan tenaganya ke arah pohon besar di area taman yang langsung membuat malaikat jatuh itu kesakitan saat tubuhnya berbenturan dengan pohon itu sampai hancur(pohonnya.).

" ugh..." geram donnasiege yang merasakan sakit di punggungnya.

Sring !

Tanduk di kepala agito terbuka dari 1 pasang menjadi 3 pasang. Tanpa banyak bicara agito mengangkat kedua tangannya kesamping memasang kuda-kuda dan saat ia melakukannya sebuah lambang naga kuning muncul ditanah( lihat lambang agito.).

Bergerak dengan perlahan agito memundurkan kaki kanannya dan menurunkan lengan kirinya kebelakang dan lengan kanannya kedepan(lihat di you tube kamen rider agito rider kick.). perlahan bersamaan dengan gerakan yang dilakukan lambang cahaya kuning di bawahnya terserap ke kedua kakinya.

Ya agito berniat mengakhirinya dengan rider kicknya...

Namun tiba-tiba niatnya terhenti saat cahaya merah muncul dari belakang issei yang membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah cahaya itu.

[theme music end...]

" maaf tapi bisa tidak kau tidak menggangu mereka." Ujar suara cantik seorang perempuan dari balik cahaya lingkaran merah itu. Dan saat cahayanya padam Disana mereka dapat dengan jelas melihat 4 orang berdiri disana seiring lingkaran sihir itu menghilang. 3 orang perempuan dan seorang laki-laki muncul di sana.

Dia sangat cantik dan menarik menurut pendapat Issei itu. Dengan rambut panjang merah, wajah cantik, ramping dan yang paling penting, payudara besar yang dia punya itu, membuatnya sesuai dengan citra ideal jenis gadis favoritnya. Dan Issei tahu benar siapa gadis ini. Ya Dia adalah salah satu dari gadis tercantik di Kuoh akademi gadis impiannya. Dan tampaknya, malaikat jatuh juga tahu siapa gadis ini dan kemudian dia memanggilnya.

" rambut merah itu... kau pasti dari keluarga Gremory ... huhuhu ... Jadi itu berarti anak itu adalah bawahan-mu dan kota ini adalah wilayahmu ...?" tanya donnasiege dengan tawa kecil yang memanfaatkan kesempatan saat perhatian agito teralihkan untuk terbang keudara. " Dan tampaknya kau membawa seluruh hamba-mu " sambil menunjuk kearah Kiba, Akeno, dan Koneko yang datang bersamanya.

Agito kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah malaikat jatuh itu yang membuatnya sedikit ketakutan.

" agito... memang kuat seperti rumor." Seringai donnasiege mencoba menyembunyikan rasa takutnya dengan tersenyum menakutkan. " namaku donnasiege ingatlah itu agito..." ujar donnasiege sebelum terbang pergi meninggalkan agito, issei dkk.

" agito..." gumam gadis berambut merah yang tak lain adalah rias sambil melihat tajam ke arah sosok yang masih berdiri tegak di depannya.

" ..." agito tak menjawab hanya menolehkan kepalanya kearah rias tanpa membalikan tubuhnya sedikitpun.

" siapa sebenarnya kau?" tanya rias yang tak di jawab agito yang hanya menutup kembali ke tiga pasang tanduknya menjadi kembali sepasang sebelum melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan rias dan yang lainnya.

Merasa di acuhkan rias mencoba mengejar sosok agito namun terhenti saat kiba memberitahunya bahwa issei sedikit terluka.

" buchou issei-kun terluka." Teriak kiba yang berada disamping issei. Merasa bingung apa yang harus di lakukan rias terdiam sejenak sebelum melihat ketempat agito tadi yang kini telah menghilang seperti hantu.

"..." rias hanya bisa terdiam sebelum berjalan kembali keteman-temannya.

End chapter...

Next chapter...

" buchou boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya issei yang penasaran tentang sesuatu.

" silahkan." Ujar rias mempersilahkan issei.

" agito? Siapa sebenarnya dia buchou?" tanya issei kepada rias yang ada di depannya itu.

" dia adalah legenda..." jawab rias dengan singkat...

#awaken soul# legenda telah dimulai!

Aahhh hampir lupa -,- ada beberapa kamen rider lagi yang bakal di masukin tapi ane ga punya chara yang cocok entah dari series naruto juga atau dari anime lain OC juga boleh jadi kalau ada saran silahkan ane terima...

Kamen rider yang masuk :

Kamen rider gills(masih dipertimbangkan bisa diganti kamen rider yang lain)

Another agito

Kamen rider ixa( karena ane kurang suka ane gx3)

Masih bingung ada saran lagi?


	3. Chapter 3

Hai hai maaf lama update...

Berbagai masalah terjadi disana sini jadi sulit untuk mencari ilham tukang bakso (BUAAAKKK!nonjok diri sendiri)...

Ah btw untuk saat ini hanya ada 3 rider yang bakal muncul. Agito, Ixa dan Gills dan setelah berpikir panjang dibawah air terjun dunia mimpi, ane putuskan untuk menjadikan Gills sebagai sisi dark agito biar lebih mantap.

Dan tanpa buang sampah sembarangan kita langsung saja masuk kechapter selanjutnya...

I dont own kamen rider series, naruto or highschool dxd...

im just the crazyman with crazy imagination...

###################################  
Chapter 3 sacred gear and agito...

...

Flashback chapter sebelumnya...

" siapa sebenarnya kau?" tanya Rias yang tak di jawab Agito yang hanya menutup kembali ke tiga pasang tanduknya menjadi kembali sepasang sebelum melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Rias dan yang lainnya.

Merasa di acuhkan Rias mencoba mengejar sosok Agito namun terhenti saat Kiba memberitahunya bahwa Issei sedikit terluka.

" buchou issei-kun terluka." Teriak Kiba yang berada disamping Issei. Merasa bingung apa yang harus di lakukan Rias terdiam sejenak sebelum melihat ketempat Agito tadi yang kini telah menghilang seperti hantu.

"..." Rias hanya bisa terdiam sebelum berjalan kembali keteman-temannya.

Flash back end...

" kau tak apa-apa Issei-kun?" tanya Rias dengan ramah kepada pemuda berambut coklat dan berotak mesum bernama Issei yang di jawabnya dengan anggukan kecil sambil memegangi lengan bagian atasnya yang sedikit terluka tadi.

" Akeno, siapkan lingkaran teleport." Ujar Rias memerintahkan queennya untuk mempersiapkan teleport untuk mereka.

" hai buchou." Jawab Akeno sembari mempersiapkan lingkaran untuk mereka.

" kalau kau ingin penjelasan, nanti akan ku berikan tapi kurasa ini bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk itu." ujar Rias seakan bisa membaca raut wajah Issei yang sejak tadi tampak bingung sembari cahaya merah memandikan mereka dan membawa mereka pergi.

Scene change ruang club penelitian ilmu gaib...

" baiklah silahkan duduk dimanapun kau mau issei." Ujar Rias mempersilahkan Issei yang telah di beri pertolongan pertama untuk lukanya oleh akeno untuk duduk.

" ano... Rias-senpai..." Issei kebingungan harus mulai dari mana.

Pertama seorang pria bersayap hitam yang sama dengan milik yuuma dimimpinya...

Kedua sosok yang di bernama agito muncul dan menolongnya...

" aku tahu. Kau pasti memiliki banyak pertanyaan..." potong Rias dengan tenang. " pertama mari kita mulai dengan asal mula semua ini..." ujar Rias sebelum memulai penjelasan ketiga fraksi kepada bawahan barunya ini.

"jaman dahulu kala hanya ada tiga ras yang hidup di tiga dunia. malaikat yang melayani dewa yang tinggal di surga, manusia yang hidup di dunia manusia, dan iblis yang tinggal di dunia bawah. Namun beberapa malaikat yang melanggar pantangan dan memiliki niat buruk. Dan mereka juga adalah musuh kita para iblis. Kita, para iblis, telah berperang melawan Malaikat Jatuh sejak jaman dahulu kala. Kita berperang memperbutkan kepemilikan kekuasaan dunia-bawah, atau di dunia manusia dikenal juga sebagai neraka. Jadi dunia-bawah terbagi menjadi dua daerah yaitu daerah para iblis, dan malaikat jatuh. Para iblis mengadakan perjanjian dengam manusia dan menerima bayaran dari mereka untuk meningkatkan kekuatan. Sebaliknya malaikat jatuh mengendalikan manusia untuk membasmi iblis. Dan kemudian ada juga para malaikat yang ingin menghancurkan kita atas perintah dewa. jadi kita cukup banyak diserang dari segala penjuru." Jelas rias secara pajang lebar. Yang hanya menghasilkan ekspresi bingung dari Issei yang tak mengerti sama sekali dengan apa yang di katakan gadis impiannya itu.

" buchou, sepertinya junior kita tak mengerti sama sekali." Sela Akeno yang melihat Issei yang hanya bisa memasang ekspresi campuran antara kosong dan bingung.

" apa kau mengerti sejauh ini Issei-kun?" tanya Rias-senpai kepada Issei.

" ya... bagaimana ya..." gumam Issei dengan sedikit grogi bercampur dengan rasa ragu untuk menjawab.

" amano yuma..." potong Rias-senpai dengan tiba-tiba, sambil melemparkan selembar foto kemeja didepan Issei. " dia dan orang yang menyerangmu barusan adalah malaikat jatuh. aku yakin kau belum melupakannya? Kalau tak salah Kau berkencan dengannya bukan?" tanyanya pada Issei yang langsung berubah raut wajahnya menjadi musam saat nama itu disebut.

" aku tak tahu dari mana kau mendengar nama itu..." ujar Issei dengan sedikit gemetar dan schok. " tapi membawa-bawanya ke pembicaraan ini. Bukannya aku merasa tidak enak ...tapi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang salah. Maaf tapi..." sambungnya sambil bangkit berdiri dengan maksud meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun sayang niatnya terhenti saat Kiba mendekatkan foto yang dilemparkan rias keatas meja ke pada dirinya agar Issei dapat lebih jelas melihatnya.

" yuma-chan!" ujar Issei yang terkejut saat melihat foto itu yang ternyata foto dirinya dan Yuma yang sedang berjalan bersama.

" dia itu nyata. Dan itu aku yakin." Ujar Rias yang langsung membuat mata issei terbelalak tak tak percaya.

" tapi bagaimana mungkin? Bahkan matsuda dan motohama tak mengingatn tentangnya sedikitpun. kenapa sekarang kau malah bilang kalau wanita itu nyata dan dia adalah malaikat jatuh?" tanya Issei yang masih tak mau mempercayainya atau masih belum menerima apa yang dikatakan senpainya itu bahwa yuma adalah malaikat jatuh.

" dia mengunakan kekuatannya...kekuatan yang dimiliki semua iblis dan malaikat jatuh untuk mengendalikan manusia.." potong Rias. " dan karena ia merasa sudah memenuhi tujuannya. Dia menghapus keberadaannya dari semua orang disekitarmu." Tambah iblis berambut merah itu dengan tenang.

"tujuannya?" tanya Issei yang masih belum mengerti tentang apa yang dibicarakan senpai idamannya itu.

"untuk membunuhmu." Kata Rias dengan santai sambil meminum tehnya.

" apa-apaan itu, untuk apa dia membunuhku?" teriak Issei yang tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan. Membunuhnya? Demi nama tuhan kenapa yuuma ingin membunuhnya? Ya semua cerita dan penjelasan yang seperti cerita fantasi ini membuat otak mesumnya overload.

"pada hari kalian berkencan, kau dibunuh dengan tombak cahaya miliknya." Lanjut Rias dengan tenang sambil melipatkan tangannya di dada.

"tetapi aku masih hidup. Dan kenapa aku harus dibunuh?" tanya Issei yang masih belum mengerti alasan kenapa mantan pacarnya ingin membunuhnya.

"Alasan nyawamu diincar adalah untuk memastikan apakah ada benda berbahaya didalam tubuhmu. Karena responnya lemah, Dia membutuhkan waktu untuk memastikannya. Kemudian dia yakin. Kau adalah manusia yang memiliki '[Sacred Gear]'."

Saat mendengar [sacred gear] Issei teringat kata-kata terakhir yang di ucapkan Amano Yuma.

...

# flashback sedikit

**-Maaf ya. Kamu adalah ancaman bagi kami, jadi kami memutuskan untuk segera menyingkirkanmu. Jadi kalau kamu mau dendam. dendamlah kepada tuhan yang menaruh [Sacred Gear] didalam tubuhmu.-**

**# flash back end**

Kemudian Akeno yang sedari tadi diam. Melanjutkan perkataan Rias.

"[sacred gear] adalah kekuatan yang di ciptakan oleh tuhan dan diberikan kepada manusia tertentu. Saat ini banyak manusia yang memiliki[sacred gear] di dalam tubuhnya. Kebanyakan [sacred gear] punya fungsi yang hanya bermanfaat di dunia manusia. Tetapi ada beberapa [sacred gear] yang dapat mengancam bagi iblis, malaikat, dan malaikat jatuh."

Setelah Akeno memberikan penjelasan, Rias mulai bicara lagi.

"issei, coba berdiri dan bayangkan sosok terkuat yang bisa kau bayangkan. Dan tirukan pose terkuatnya" Ujar Rias memerintahkkan Issei yang hanya menurut seperti anak tk saja.

" bayangkan sosok terkuat..." ujar Issei sambil menutup matanya membayangkan karakter anime kesukaannya yaitu son goku. Setelah mendapat bayangan perlahan Issei mengerakan badannya mencoba menirukan kuda-kuda kamehameha.

" itu tak terlihat begitu kuat..." gumam Rias mengomentari pose issei yang tak begitu terlihat kuat.

" ini pose son goku dari anime dragonball kesukaanku tahu.." geram Issei dalam hatinya yang merasa sedikit kesal pose karakter kesukaannya di cela. 'Namun karena yang berbicara kali ini adalah Rias senpai yang cantik bukan Naruto jadi kurasa biarlah' pikir Issei.

Di suatu tempat dengan naruto yang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang kerumah...

" hachin!" Naruto bersin " sepertinya hari ini lebih dingin dari biasanya ya..." gumam Naruto sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri untuk mengurangi dingin.

Kembali ke Issei...

" sekarang coba gunakan perasaanmu untuk melepaskan seluruh kekuatan yang ada dalam dirimu sambil menirukan gerakan sosok itu." perintah Rias yang langsung di ikuti oleh issei.

Bayangkan ...

Lepaskan...

"ka...me...ha...me...haa!" teriak Issei dengan keras sambil menirukan pose son goku. Dan saat ia melakukannya.

Tangan kirinya mulai bersinar! Shing...! cahaya itu membentuk sesuat yang membungkus tangan kirinya. Ketika cahaya berhenti bersinar,tangan kirinya terbungkus oleh sarung tangan merah yang terlihat keren. Di bagian yang menutupi punggung tangannya ada berlian berwarna hijau.

"APA INI?"

Issei terkejut dan berteriak dengan keras. Dia berpikir yang akan muncul adalah kamehameha dan sekarang malah ada benda yang sering di gunakan oleh pahlawan super di tangannya.

"Itu adalah [Sacred Gear] milikmu. Karena ruangan ini dipenuhi energi sihir jadi ia lebih mudah keluar. Dan Kalau sudah muncul, kamu bisa menggunakannya kapanpun dimanapun." Ujar Rias menjelaskan.

"Hah... Inikah [Sacred Gear]...? Ummm... Aku masih belum bisa mempercayainya. Aku menembakkan kamehameha dan kemudian aku... aku... " ujar Issei terbata-bata yang masih tampak bingung dan tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi barusan kepadanya.

"Kau dibunuh oleh Amano Yuma karena [Sacred Gear]mu di anggap ancaman besar bagi para malaikat jatuh." Ujar Rias menjelaskan.

"Jadi insiden dengan Yuma-chan dan tentang Perlengkapan Suci semuanya adalah nyata...? Jadi tentang aku yang terbunuh olehnya itu juga nyata...? Jadi bagaimana aku masih hidup? " tanya Issei yang mulai mengerti yang telah terjadi.

"Kau memanggilku di detik-detik kematianmu. Aku terpanggil dengan poster ini."

Rias mengeluarkan selembar selebaran yang sama dengan selebaran yang diterima Issei dari wanita misterius saat akan berkencan dengan amano yuma.

"Selebaran ini adalah salah satu yang kami bagikan. Lingkaran sihir itu digunakan untuk memanggil kami, para iblis, tidak banyak lagi orang yang bisa menggambar lingkaran sihir ini untuk memanggil iblis. Jadi kami memberikan brosur ini ke orang yang kelihatannya ingin memanggil iblis. Lingkaran sihir ini aman dan mudah digunakan. Pada hari itu salah satu bawahan kami yang menyamar sebagai manusia membagikan ini di daerah bisnis. Kamu mendapatkannya pada waktu itu, Issei. Kemudian kamu diserang oleh malaikat jatuh. Dan ketika diujung kematianmu kamu memanggilku. Biasanya sih Akeno atau yang lainnya yang dipanggil. Ketika aku dipanggil dan melihatmu, aku langsung menyadari kalau kamu diserang oleh malaikat jatuh dan kamu adalah pemilik sacred gear. Tetapi ada sedikit masalah, yaitu kamu berada di kondisi seujung ujung dari kematian. Bukan hanya para iblis, tetapi manusia juga akan langsung terbunuh begitu ditusuk oleh Tombak Cahaya. Kamu berada dikondisi seperti itu, jadi aku memutuskan menyelamatkan nyawamu."

Menyelamatkan nyawaku? Jadi Senpailah yang menyelamatkanku? Jadi karena itu aku masih hidup.

"Aku menyelamatkan hidupmu sebagai Iblis. Issei, kamu yang sekarang telah terlahir kembali sebagai Iblis milikku, Rias Gremory, dan sekarang kau adalah pelayanku dan seorang iblis."

BaTs

Seketika itu ada sayap yang tumbuh dari semuanya termasuk issei sendiri. Berbeda dengan sayap milik malaikat jatuh. Sayap mereka seperti sayap kelelawar.

"Aku akan mengenalkan mereka secara resmi kepadamu. Yuuto. " Kiba pemuda berambut kuning yang di sebut supernova tersenyum saat rias buchou memanggil namanya.

"Nama saya adalah Kiba Yuuto. Saya adalah siswa kelas 2 seperti halnya dirimu, Hyoudou issei-kun. Saya juga seorang iblis, salam kenal." Ujar Kiba dengan ramah memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kelas 1... Toujou Koneko... Salam kenal... dan saya adalah iblis..." gadis kecil loli berambut putih bernama Koneko menundukan kepalanya.

"Nama saya adalah Himejima Akeno, dan saya adalah siswi kelas 3. Saya juga wakil ketua klub penelitian ini. Salam kenal. Meskipun seperti ini, saya juga seorang iblis..."ujar perempuan berambut hitam panjang ponytail bernama Akeno sambil menundukan kepalanya dengan sangat sopan. Terakhir, adalah giliran Rias. Dia mengibaskan rambut merah pekatnya dan mengatakan dengan tegas dan penuh kebanggaan.

"Dan aku adalah tuan mereka, namaku Rias Gremory dari keluarga Gremory. Keluargaku bergelar bangsawan. Kita akan saling membantu mulai dari sekarang." Ujar Rias mengakhiri perkenalan diri mereka kepada issei.

" jadi sekarang aku iblis ya..." gumam Issei sambil menangis ala anime sambil melihat sayap kalelawar yang keluar dari punggungnya. Namun tiba-tiba dirinya kembali teringat sosok bernama Agito itu. merasa ragu sejenak akhirnya Issei memutuskan untuk menanyakannya kepada Rias.

" buchou boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Issei yang penasaran tentang sesuatu.

" silahkan." Ujar Rias mempersilahkan Issei.

" agito? Siapa sebenarnya dia buchou?" tanya Issei kepada Rias yang ada di depannya itu.

" dia adalah legenda..." jawab Rias dengan singkat.

" legenda?" ulang Issei dengan raut bingung yang terbaca dengan sangat jelas untuk Rias.

" dia adalah legenda yang dahulu melindungi kaum lemah dari dampak perang tiga fraksi yang terjadi dulu... Tak ada yang tahu siapa dia... ataupun darimana asalnya..." jelas Rias menjelaskan tentang legenda yang dimaksudnya.

" apa kekuatannya juga berasal dari sacred gear?" tanya Issei yang penasaran tentang sosok Agito itu.

" akupun tidak tahu... sampai saat ini tak ada yang pernah berhasil mengungkap misteri dibalik Agito..." ujar Rias dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit sedih sambil memandang keluar jendela.

Skip time...

Setelah mendengar penjelasan tentang iblis bangsawan dari Rias, issei pun memutuskan jalan hidup baru sebagai seorang iblis dan menjadi raja harem. Atau setidaklah itulah pikirannya di awal saat mendengar penjelasan Rias-senpai, sampai ia menyadari bahwa dirinya benar-benar harus memulai dari bawah... dari menyebarkan selebaran lingkaran sihir...

"haa..." untuk sekian kalinya Issei mendesah pasrah saat membawa 5 kotak berisi selebaran pulang kerumah.

" issei-san?" panggil seseorang pemuda yang mengendarai motor cbr silver yang tiba-tiba berhenti di sampingnya.

" ..." Issei hanya bisa terdiam karena ia merasa tak mengenal siapapun yang memiliki motor seperti itu. Namun lamunannya terhenti saat pemuda itu membuka helmnya dan menampakan rambut kuning yang tak asing.

" na...ruto?" tanya Issei seakan tak percaya kalau pemuda yang mengendarai motor itu adalah Naruto yang dijawab anggukan kecil olehnya.

" kau tak apa-apa pulang sendirian selarut ini?" Tanya Naruto dengan ramah yang tampaknya tak terlalu di pedulikan Issei yang malah berteriak sesuatu yang tak di duganya.

" DARIMANA KAU MENDAPATKAN MOTOR SEPERTI INI NARUTO!" teriak Issei seakan tak percaya kalau temannya itu bisa mendapat motor sekeren itu.

" ...eto bagaimana ya?" Gumam Naruto yang mencoba mencari kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan.

Skip penjelasan...

" jadi paman memberikan motor ini padamu?" tanya Issei mencoba mengulang apa yang baru saja di jelaskan oleh Naruto kepadanya mengenai motor yang di kendarainya.

" ya kurang lebih begitu." Jawab Naruto yang tengah mengikat kardus yang dibawa Issei kemotornya. " dan tadi aku sedang mengetes ini berkeliling kemudian aku melihatmu..." tambah Naruto menjelaskan kronologi lengkapnya kepada Issei.

" begitu ya..." gumam Issei dalam hatinya ia sedikit kesal karena Naruto diberikan motor oleh pamannya. Namun dilain pihak dirinya hanya bisa pasrah karena Naruto memang sudah memiliki sim dimana dirinya tidak, jadi wajar saja jika motor itu diberikan pada naruto.

Skip time...

Ke esokan harinya di akademi kuoh...

" seperti biasanya ya kau selalu menyempatkan waktumu untuk melakukan ini?" tanya seorang siswi berkacamata kepada siswa berambut kuning yang sedang asik sendiri menyirami taman sekolah seorang diri.

" ng? Ah sona-senpai selamat pagi!" ujar siswa berambut kuning itu dengan ramah kepada siswi yang menghampirinya yang tak lain dan bukan adalah sona sitri.

" ..." Sona tak menjawab hanya tersenyum tipis.

" aku dengar kau kemarin tidak masuk? Kenapa?" mulai Sona menanyakan alasan ketidak hadirannya kemarin.

" hm... bagaimana ya..." Naruto mencoba mencari kata yang tepat. " mungkin karena tak enak badan." Ujar Naruto yang tak yakin dengan perkataannya sendiri.

" tak enak badan?" Sona mengulang perkataan Naruto.

" hm... lebih tepatnya sih orang tua issei melarangku pergi kesekolah, mereka bilang orang yang baru saja pingsan tidak boleh terlalu memaksakan diri." Ujar Naruto menjelaskan alasannya tak masuk sekolah kepada ketua osis yang pernah menyelamatkannya dulu itu.

" pingsan!?" ujar Sona yang sedikit terkejut saat mendengar berita pingsannya itu. Naruto yang biasanya selalu ceria, bebas dan seperti tak pernah mengalami masalah itu bisa pingsan. " apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sona dengan nada serius.

" ma...ma...ma tak usah terlalu khawatir seperti itu sona-senpai, itu hanya karena serangan panas tak lebih..." ujar Naruto menenangkan siswi bernama Sona Sitri itu yang tampak begitu khawatir saat mendengar dirinya pingsan.

" apa itu berhubungan dengan ingatanmu yang hilang?" tanya Sona kembali yang tak bisa menolong dirinya selain penasaran apa pingsannya Naruto berhubungan dengan kembalinya ingatan masa lalunya yang hilang?

#flashback...

Sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu saat gadis berkacamata bernama Sona Sitri memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak dari akititas sekolahnya dengan mengunjungi pantai. Ia mendapati sesuatu yang tak wajar...

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning tergeletak di tepi pantai tak sadarkan diri...

Seluruh tubuhnya basah menandakan bahwa ia terbawa arus hingga sampai kemari...

Tak butuh waktu untuk berpikir lama Sona segera menghampiri pemuda itu untuk memastikan dia masih hidup atau tidak. Dan saat mendengar suara nafas yang lemah dari pemuda itu yang berarti kalau ia hidup.

" hei kau,apa kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Sona kepada pemuda itu sambil mengoyang tubung pemuda itu sedikit yang direspon dengkuran kecil oleh pemuda itu.

" haa... syukurlah" desah lega Sona saat mendengar dengkuran pemuda itu yang sepertinya baik-baik saja. Namun tetap saja ia perlu pertolongan dan pakaian kering.

Melihat sekeliling tak ada yang bisa ia mintai bantuan Sona memutuskan untuk menarik pemuda itu seorang diri ke tepi pantai dimana lebih kering yang tanpa sengaja membangunkan pemuda itu saat ia melakukannya.

" kau..." gumam pemuda itu saat mata mereka bertatapan. " kalau kau melakukan itu nanti sepatumu bisa basah..." ujar pemuda itu sambil tersenyum ramah sebelum akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran kembali.

" he?" hanya itulah yang bisa keluar dari mulut iblis dari keluarga sitri itu saat mendengar perkataan pemuda ini yang lebih mengkhawatirnya sepatu miliknya daripada dirinya sendiri.

# end flashback...

" etoo... kenapa semuanya selalu menanyakan itu?" gumam Naruto seorang diri yang di balas tatapan dingin oleh Sona yang mendesak jawaban darinya. " ... serius itu hanya pingsan biasa tak ada hubungannya dengan ingatanku atau sejenisnya." Jawab Naruto dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi belakang lehernya..

" begitu ya..." gumam Sona yang merasa sedikit kecewa.

" ya begitulah..." ujar Naruto sebelum kembali keaktivitas berkebunnya itu.

TING! TONG! TING! TONG!

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti saat mendengar bel tanda masuk yang berbunyi...

" permisi Sona senpai aku harus segera kembali ke kelas." Ujar Naruto dengan ramah sebelum permisi pergi dengan penyiram tanaman ditangannya meninggalkan Sona seorang diri di depan taman sekolah.

" sepertinya aku masih belum bisa mendapatkan jawaban..." gumam Sona seorang diri sambil memandang kearah naruto pergi tadi.

Sungguh dirinya tak bisa menolong dirinya selain penasaran tentang siapa naruto itu...

Saat temukannya beberapa tahun yang lalu dan ia hanya mengingat namanya saja...

Siapa dia? Dari mana ia berasal? Dan bagaimana ia bisa sampai terhanyut seperti itu dilautan? Semua pertanyaan ini masih tak terjawab oleh sona. Dan itu meninggalkan rasa kurang puas dalam dirinya sekarang...

" ha... mungkin aku terlalu banyak berpikir." Desah lelah Sona sambil berjalan menuju keruang kelasnya.

...

Di salah atap satu gedung yang ada di dekat kuoh academy...

terdapat disana sosok misterius yang tengah mengawasi naruto dari kejauhan. Dan ia membawa sebuah

" uzumaki naruto..." hanya itulah yang keluar dari mulut sosok itu yang tampak begitu sedih saat melihat pemuda berambut kuning itu memasuki gedung sekolah.

End chapter...

Next chapter...

" kau berpikir jika agito tahu tentang keberadaan pemuda gills itu?" tanya sona.

Rias tak menjawab hanya menundukan kepalanya...

" rias, kau tentu sudah tahukan tak mungkin ada orang yang bisa sela-"

" ADA!" bentak rias dengan tiba-tiba yang membuat sona sedikit terkejut olehnya.

" dia masih hidup. Aku yakin itu." ujar rias dengan penuh keyakinan yang membuat sona tak bisa berkata apa-apa...

#awaken soul!# Legenda telah di mulai!

#################################################

Yap yap selesai sudah chapter 3nya dan untuk capter selanjutnya mungkin ane bakal masukin satu lagi kamen rider. Dan itu antara decade, Oz dan wizard sebagai pihak netral untuk membantu agito. Jadi silahkan pilih melalui vote di profile ane dan jika ada saran kamen rider buat sisi netral,iblis,malaikat jatuh atau malaikat lagi silahkan keluarkan dari imajinasi anda...

Btw ini kamen rider dari setiap fraksi...

Malaikat dan exorcist:

IXA

Mirage agito(masih di pertimbangkan)

Malaikat jatuh :

Another agito

socerer... (masih di pertimbangkan)

human(netral):

Agito

(masih di pertimbangkan)

Da selesai sudah pemberitahuan chapternya sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^

Dan tak lupa untuk review,saran dan dukungan-nya ^^

VVV

VV

V


End file.
